


Gryffindor vs Slytherin

by andrea_mzm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, M/M, Sad, The Quidditch Pitch: School Days, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_mzm/pseuds/andrea_mzm
Summary: ¿Por qué no me besas?- El estupor se había adueñado de su cuerpo, ya se había acercado unos pasos más hacia Even pero sus palabras hicieron qué se atascara cómo hace unos segundos lo había hecho.Igualmente no pudo responder al instante, solo podía pensar qué clase de pregunta le estaba haciendo Even, porqué le preguntaba eso ahora. Tampoco podia dejar de pensar en lo increíblemente bien que se veía a través de lo pocos destellos de luz que brillaban en varias direcciones.A pesar de tener toda clase de pensamientos arremolinados en su cabeza la mayoría sobre besar a Even, solo alcanzó a preguntar.- ¿Puedo besarte?
Relationships: Christoffer Schistad/Isak Valtersen, Eva Kviig Mohn/Jonas Noah Vasquez, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Kudos: 4





	Gryffindor vs Slytherin

  
Todo es más simple cuando transcurre el tiempo en torno al verano, las personas se sienten más sueltas y simplemente te dejas arrastrar en el momento del día, lo mejor es disfrutar mientras no te preocupas demasiado. 

Pero cuando llega el búho con la nueva lista de útiles escolares te das cuenta que eso está por extinguirse. 

En alguna parte del mundo, en un gran sillón verde lima, algo desgastado que a la vez resultaba cómodo, se había convertido en una zona de reunión y descanso para estos dos amigos.

Isak un rubio, pálido, delgado y algo triste por el fin de vacaciones aunque a la vez emocionado porque encima sería su sexto año en el colegio de magia. También estaba Jonas que era algo más bajo que Isak, castaño y con unas grandes cejas que lo hacían lucir extrañadamente genial. 

-Realmente voy a extrañar las vacaciones, incluso para mi es horroroso tener tantos deberes.- Jonas siempre había sido muy inteligente y él lo sabia, pero a veces simplemente él mismo se decía que trabajar era aburrido, aunque en realidad se esforzaba en sobremanera. 

-Ya puedo ver todo el trabajo que tendremos, este año va ser una mierda llena de tareas-. Igualmente Isak estaba seguro que lo iba a disfrutar, cada año en Hogwarts es rudo pero a la vez gratificante considerar que trabajas para ser mejor. Por lo mientras, Isak se acomodaba en su asiento recargando los pies en el sofá para estar en diferente posición y ver mejor a Jonas que estaba del otro lado del sofá en una posición más desordenada. Jonas era el mejor amigo de Isak desde que empezaron a estudiar en primer año, se hicieron inseparables, no le ocultaba nada porque se conocian demasiado y era difícil.

Jonas lo invitaba a pasar los veranos en su casa ya que conocia el tipo de situación que vivía Isak en su casa, por lo que optaba tomar la invitación de su amigo siempre que podía. 

-Aunque supongo que extraño demasiado a Eva.- Puede escuchar un pequeño suspiro al pronunciar su nombre. 

Eva la novia de Jonas desde el quinto grado, cuando finalmente aclararon las cosas, pero al iniciar se volvieron complicadas de nuevo ya que los padres de Eva eran muy conservadores y querían lo mejor para ella, por lo que considerando una parte el estatus de Jonas, él no era el mejor candidato para llevar a cabo las demandas de sus padres. 

En conclusión, Jonas y Eva tenían una relación secreta, esto no hacia feliz a Jonas pero él prefería esto a alejarse de ella, pronto se dieron cuenta que para que funcionará tendrían que dejar de hablar del futuro y vivir el presente.

De verdad que admira el amor que se tienen entre ellos por lo que siempre estaría dispuesto a ayudarlos a mantener su relación. 

Eva pertenecia a una familia de slytherins de sangre pura, actualmente estos no eran tan comunes como lo eran hace años, porque los slytherins de sangre pura estaban casi extintos con excepción de algunos y con la mala suerte de que la familia de Eva pertenecia a esa pequeña parte. 

-Ya sabes, podríamos pasar más tiempo en la biblioteca y cubrirlos mientras se besuquean o lo que sea.- Este era el arreglo de siempre. Al ser gryffindors entrar a la sala de slytherin sin que levantara sospechas era inevitable, incluso si eran amigos de los slytherins ellos consideraban este acto como algo extraño. 

Pero al involucrar a Even en la ecuación lo volvia diferente.

Even era uno de los amigos de Eva que también forma parte de Slytherin por lo que él conoce la historia del amor prohibido de Eva, así que obviamente decidió ayudarlos a seguir viéndose.

Even en realidad es agradable, divertido, listo, amable tal vez demasiado por lo que todos se llevaban muy bien con él, incluso de otras casas y es un gran amigo.

Los slytherins sabían que no podían estar en contra de Even porque sencillamente él era la persona más querida de Hogwarts. Así que si llevaba a Gryffindors a su mazmorra se había vuelto...normal. 

Todo el asunto confundía a Isak. 

Isak nunca había hablando con Even, pero en cuanto lo hizo descubrió que era fácil. Podía ver porque todo el mundo lo apreciaba, al instante sintio una conexión en cuanto se presentaron adecuadamente, con el tiempo realmente se hicieron muy cercanos. 

-Esta bien amigo. Sabes a veces siento que te robo el tiempo que tal vez podrías estar utilizando para encontrar a alguien... no sé.- Jonas se veía algo cansado o podría decirse triste pero no hay mucho que hacer en su situación. 

Desde que empezó a salir con Eva tenían la misma conversación, era verdad que nunca había tenido a alguien oficial pero tampoco era lo que Isak buscaba, los jóvenes son estupidos e inmaduros por lo que Isak tenía este pensamiento de que mientras fueran jóvenes se les permitia divertirse, estar con una pareja no sonaba tan divertido como experimentar con extraños o tener sexo sin compromiso, probablemente sea una excusa pero funcionaba. Por ahora. 

-No quiero buscar a alguien Jonas, estoy bien con lo que tengo.- Obviamente Jonas sabía sobre que Isak era gay (tal vez incluso lo descubrio antes que él) y le había ayudado a conectar con algunos chicos pero siempre con la expectativa de que saliera con alguno. Aburrido. 

-¿Conecciones con tipos al azar? No lo sé hermano, no creés que podrías intentar darte la oportunidad de conocer a alguien. No te vendría mal.- Se escucha un ruido en la cocina y en un movimiento bruto Jonas estaba sentado correctamente en el sofá, su mamá siempre lo regañaba por su postura frente a invitados incluso si era Isak que lo veía casi diario. 

-Pero tengo esta cosa..eh con Chris y si consigo pareja se va a sentir sólo.- Si claro, como si Chris no pudiera conseguir a alguien más, es solo que siempre busca a Isak primero porque sabe que esta disponible. 

-Chris solo te utiliza para follar y tú a él, ni siquiera lo conoces.- Mierda. Ahora en situaciones como esta se arrepentia de contar sus secretos a su amigo. 

-Claro que lo conozco, ¿acaso piensas que soy tan superficial?- Mientras se acomodo nuevamente al igual que Jonas, este se acerca cada vez más a su cara, levantando una de sus enormes cejas y lo mira sin dejar de parpadear. 

-Con que es verdad, entonces ¿cuál es su nombre?- El nombre de Chris, mierda, mierda, empezaba con T o con S. 

-Si sí, lo sé y no te voy a complacer con una respuesta.- En ese momento dejó la seriedad y se volvió puras carcajadas mientras Isak veía a su amigo con cara seria. 

-Ja. No puedes decirlo porque no lo sabes. Pero en verdad amigo, espero que encuentres el amor pronto, se que no es importante para ti pero me haría feliz si encontrarás a alguien especial, a parte de mi por supuesto.- Isak sabia que la importancia de todo este asunto para Jonas era porque él no podria ser una pareja normal con Eva. 

Levanta su mano a la altura de su rostro, le da suaves palmadas en el cachete y sonrie a su amigo.- Esta bien Jonas. Por lo mientras solo espero que este año en Hogwarts no este tan jodido.

  
Tal y como lo pensaban esto ya se veia un total desastre. 

Apenas dos semanas, los habían inundado de información, pareciera que los exámenes estaban cerca, cuando en realidad solo son terribles y largos estudios para los trabajos de clase, la única buena noticia es que pronto iniciarían las prácticas de Quidditch y volvería las cosas más amenas o eso era lo que Isak pensaba ya que era el nuevo capitán de Gryffindor, que obviamente es una carga más trabajo pero por ahora olvidará eso, en realidad volar en la escoba era un ejercicio desestresante así que no podria ser tan malo. 

Tendría que organizar una fecha para reclutar los nuevos puestos para el equipo y estaba algo nervioso, era una gran responsabilidad estar a cargo entrenar al equipo, además de planear nuevas estrategias para poder ganar o al menos intentarlo, el año pasado los triunfadores había sido las serpientes pero fue una gran sorpresa que Even resultara ser tan buen portero, él fue la nueva adición al equipo el año pasado, aunque se supone que son rivales se sentia feliz y orgulloso de su amigo. 

Camino a la pista de Quidditch seguía pensando que podría hacerlos ganar en el próximo partido contra Slytherin, tenía la ventaja de saber los movimientos de Even que era la una variable que fallo un poco el año pasado pero también tenía que encontrar nuevos jugadores igual de buenos que los que abandonaron sus puestos al inicio. Esto iba a ser muy emocionante. 

-Hey- Escucha un grito lejano cuando se encontraba más cerca de la pista, logro distinguir un brillo dorado y una escoba a toda velocidad cerca de los aros. 

-Hola- Grito de vuelta ya que Even seguía volando muy alto y justamente estaba por aterrizar cerca de Isak. 

-¿Vas a practicar?- Even se bajo de la escoba y se acercó aún más de donde había aterrizado su escoba, estaba sudado y agitado, en el cielo podian verse la entrada de algunos rayos de sol. 

-Bueno todavía no consigo la snitch para practicar pero pensaba en dar unas vueltas para ir calentando.- Era un día apagado y con un poco de aire, o sea un dia perfecto para volar a toda velocidad. 

-¿Piensas perder este año también?- Sabía que viniendo de una persona tan amable con Even no lo decía de mala manera, pero aún así seguia siendo un Slytherin. 

-No lo creó, además he estado observando tus movimientos. Este año será nuestro.- Podia ver que Even se esforzaba por verse serio pero también veia su sonrisa en sus ojos alegres mientras levantaba ambas cejas. 

-Estoy ardiente, gracias por notarlo Valtersen, pero creo que fuiste el último en darte cuenta.- No pudo aguantar más y solto una risa floja que podría pasar por una falsa pero así era su risa, la parte divertida es que era una risa muy graciosa.

Isak rodo los ojos y le sonrio porque a veces con este tipo de estupideces podia escuchar la risa única de Even que era tan de él. -Ya, por supuesto solo buscó a los más calientes para salir, tú lo sabes ¿no?

Even había parado de reír, pero aún estaba sonriendo solamente que ahora había un rubor en sus mejillas. Camino hacia a su escoba, mirando hacia el césped, la tomo y empezó a observarla como si fuera lo más interesante, sin voltear hacia arriba o a los ojos de Isak. -Sí aunque sólo para follar. Admito que siento celos por Chris que esta jodidamente caliente, pero también sabes que yo lo aprecio cuando me gusta..alguien. 

De repente veía lo veía opacado como si hubiera apagado un interruptor de feliz a..¿melancólico? Su voz fue cada vez más debil, inanimada, algo esta mal. 

-Even ¿estas bien?- Rápidamente sube su cabeza buscando los ojos de Isak, sonrió como siempre pero sabía que era una sonrisa triste, es raro ver a una persona como Even así de afligido. 

En un intento de recomponerse balbusea algo que sabe que él otro no entendió. -Sí, estoy ya sabes yo...yo..eh..digo. Mi novia.. ex novia, pero tranquilo estoy bien.- Es verdad, la ex novia con la que estaba saliendo, Sonja. 

Una chica alta, esbelta, rubia, hermosa que era literalmente era la pareja perfecta para Even y que además era dos años mayor por lo que al salir de la escuela terminaron su relación. Even nunca había demostrado verse tan triste después de lo de Sonja, pero es Even así que nunca lo veías triste, podria fingir verse feliz por fuera pero a veces simplemente no siempre funciona, menos cuando lo conoces tan bien. 

¡Even!- Isak se acerco y tomo su brazo para rodearle la espalda en un medio abrazo. Sabía que Even odiaba verse triste frente a los demás porque no quería que se sintieran mal por él, así de agradable podía llegar a ser hasta el punto de degradarse asimismo. 

Se quedaron en esa posición por un tiempo, Even había apoyado su cabeza sobre la de Isak y sus brazos seguían unidos, ya tan cálidos por el contacto.   
Isak odiaba ver a su amigo de esta manera pero él siempre lo apoyaría y estaría a su lado, porque cuando alguien daña a la persona más dulce del planeta lo hace percibir como un acto demasiado cruel.   
Se sintio una corriente fría mientras se retiraban del abrazo, Even volteo a ver y sabía que Isak podía ver sus ojos vidriosos aún así trato de sonreír como siempre por lo que le devolvio la sonrisa. 

-Entonces, ¿te quedas a jugar? Podríamos practicar o jugar carreras- Siempre fue divertido cualquier tipo de ejercicio sobre escoba, Even sonrió un poco mas.

-Claro y dejarte seguir observando mis movimientos. Buena esa Isak, casi me atrapas.- Even río por lo bajo. 

-Obviamente ya que acabo de enterarme que estas tan caliente.- Isak le cerro un ojo en un intento de parecer coqueto. La sonrisa del otro chico creció hasta sus ojos. En realidad, Even es demasiado lindo. Y caliente. 

Isak había considerado a Even como de su tipo desde que lo vio, pero luego se hicieron amigos y no quería arruinar eso. 

-Por más que desearía complacerte, tengo que hacer algo. ¿Nos vemos luego?- Isak solo rio y le dio un asentimiento mientras el otro se alejaba. Ahora tendría que ponerse a trabajar o...podría quedarse la tarde volando por todos lados y luego pensaría en la Copa de Quidditch. 

  
La escuela podía ser aburrida y genial a veces, la clase de historia era aburrida, la tarea era aburrida, estudiar era aburrido, pero poder dormir en la clase de Binns era genial, trabajar con amigos era genial y vivir en el castillo era genial. 

Estaban desayunando en el gran salón, especialmente ese día los elfos habian preparado una comida bastante decente por no decir que deliciosa. 

-Amigo definitivamente soy un asco en pociones, ¿crees que podrias ayudarme?, aunque sea a iniciar la tarea, estoy jodido. - Isak era bastante decente en pociones, pero no muy bueno explicando cualquier cosa. Jonas sabía sobre esto, así que estaba seguro de que no quería ayuda sino que le hiciera la tarea. 

-Esta bien solo si me das algo a cambio. - Jonas era su amigo pero se le ocurrió que podría sacar provecho si iba a hacer todo por si mismo. 

Él solo sonrió de manera muy presumida.- Isak sabes que Eva no aceptaría que tuviera sexo contigo, incluso si es para pagarte.- Jodido mejor amigo que se consiguio. 

-Ja. Ja. Ja muy gracioso.- En ese mismo momento llego Even, él se sienta a un lado de Jonas. 

-Hola, ¿de qué hablan? - Levanta sus cejas sugerente. 

-Isak quiere sexo a cambio de hacer una tarea.- Jonas claramente disfrutaba ver sufrir a su amigo. 

-¿En serio? Pensé que alguien tan hermoso podría conseguir sexo sin ningún tipo de intercambio.-Ahora Jonas y Even reian ruidosamente mientras Isak se quedaba sentado viendolos mientras rueda los ojos demostrando su enojo y tratando de ignorar el calor de su rostro. 

-Y ahora ¿quién le hará el trabajo de pociones a Jonas?- Isak habla lo suficientemente dramático posible, obviamente no estaba realmente enojado pero tampoco quiere darle el placer a sus amigos de demostrar lo contrario, su amigo deja de reír y sus ojos se mueven entre Isak y Even. 

-Yo te ayudó amigo, no me va tan mal en pociones.- Even no asistía a la misma clase de pociones pero él también era lo suficientemente bueno, tal vez mejor que Isak. 

-Fantástico, siendo el mejor amigo de mi novia contigo si puedo follar con su permiso.Gracias hermano.- Puede ver como Jonas le guiña un ojo a Even mientras se miran como algún tipo de competencia de miradas hasta que se ríen a carcajadas otra vez.   
Isak sonríe divertido ya que para él es genial pasar tiempo con sus amigos incluso si tiene que tratar con estas tonterias diarias. 

Mientras espera a que sus amigos se estabilicen después de una ronda de puras risas ve pasar a Chris y lo saluda desde su lugar en la mesa de Gryffindor, este se vuelve en dirección a Isak y se sienta a su lado. Jonas y Even lo ven así que dejan de calmarse para saludarlo. 

-Hola chicos.- Dijo dirigiéndose a Even y Jonas. - Hola lindo.- Chris era un Slytherin de cabello castaño, ojos cafés y su mirada siempre había sido atractiva a la vista. Era normal que cualquiera cayera rendido a sus pies incluso con su reputación (que no era muy buena) . 

-¡Hey Chris!- Él chico solo sonríe y le da un beso a Isak en la mejilla.  
  
Instantáneamente Even deja de sonreír pero nadie se da cuenta. 

-¿Qué haras hoy? ¿Ocupado?- Tanto Isak como sus amigos sabían que significa esa pregunta descarada de su parte, la misma cosa que era siempre con Chris (follar en un salón hasta el toque de queda). 

-Bueno, ahora.- Resaltando el ' _ahora_ ' al propósito. - Estoy libre. - Isak volteo a ver a Jonas con una mirada presumida. Él solo sonrió mientras ladeaba su cabeza lentamente de un lado al otro. Sabía que no lo aprobaba pero si Isak había dejado claro que ese trato entre ellos realmente le gustaba, entonces no podría detenerlo. 

-¡Genial!- Esta vez Chris le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, se paro mientras seguía mirandolo.- Entonces nos vemos en la noche. - Y le guiño un ojo que a diferencia de Jonas él se veía jodidamente sexi por lo que Isak estaba animado. 

Isak finalmente regreso a ver a sus amigos con una sonrisa, sabía que vendría "el sermón". 

-Ya sé, ya sé Jonas. Debería tratar de juntarme con alguien, encontrar el amor verdadero, salir de la escuela, casarme y tener muchos hijos, ser feliz para siempre.- Su amigo lo observaba con una presencia sería y su ojos clavados en él mientras Even solo estaba sentado observando la dinámica de siempre con el tema de Chris y los chicos en general. 

-Esta bien, tengo una idea. Si sales con Chris o alguien que te guste en una cita real, que pueda verificar que es real, dejaré de sermonearte.- Espera. Isak estaba sorprendido, después de varios intentos Jonas sé rendia. Genial. 

-Claro, por supuesto lo haré. Invitaré hoy a Chris a una cita que sea real y aunque no funcione tendrás que guardarte tus palabras. ¿Trato?- Jonas seguía analizando su propuesta que sin mirar hacia Isak volteo a ver a Even que solo se encogió de hombros. 

Entonces tomo la mano extendida de Isak para cerrar el trato, finalmente habían firmando la paz ese día. 

Más tardé espero a Chris en el salón abandonado donde se reunian cada vez que necesitaban privacidad (por no decir para follar a gusto). Era una sala amplia con varias butacas y escritorios empolvados que estaba inhabilitada al parecer había varios boggarts que ahora ya no existían en realidad, habían abandondo el lugar hace tiempo. 

Mientras esperaba se sentó sobre uno de los escritorios e imaginaba los diferentes escenarios en los que Chris podría responder a la propuesta, es solo Chris no tendría que estar nervioso, ¿verdad? 

Para Isak una cita era demasiado íntima por lo que nunca se había dado la oportunidad para abrirse a alguien, sus amigos lo habían alentado eventualmente y es cuando había confiado en ellos lo mas preciado de su vida, pero también él no creía la posibilidad de que otra persona se interesara en él tanto físicamente como emocionalmente. Simplemente no creía que existiera ese tipo de amor. 

Aunque tenía la oportunidad de por fin acabar con la pelea constante de Jonas y su interés por la vida amorosa de su amigo, que tampoco está mal pero Isak sabe que esto proviene de su situación personal. En fin, esto no tenía que ser una cita real, podría decirle a Chris que solo sería una actuación en caso de que se negara. De verdad, ¿Chris se negaría? 

Se escucho un chirrido de la puerta y vio la cabeza del castaño asomarse para entrar, él ya estaba sonriendo y hizo un movimiento con su cabeza para saludar. 

-Hola bebé.- Él suele llamar así a Isak en privado a veces le daban escalofríos de escucharlo, era un apodo un poco cariñoso. 

-Hey.- Seguía sentado en el escritorio pero ahora Chris estaba parado entre sus piernas besandole el cuello, Isak suspira aún recordando el trato de Jonas.

-Eh.. ¿Chris?- Él solo hace un sonido de que esta escuchando mientras desenreda su corbata.- Chris tenemos que hablar. - El chico voltea verlo con sus labios ya algo rojos por el contacto. 

-¿No tienes ganas?- Sonaba decepcionado. 

-No es eso, tengo..que preguntarte algo. - Se aleja del gryffindor un poco y lo mira de arriba a abajo. 

-Esta bien. -Sonaba más a una pregunta. 

-Estaba pensando si..te interesaría salir en una cita. Ya sabes.. pasar el rato, platicar. - Chris estaba prestando atención a a cada palabra con el ceño fruncido como si necesitará concentrarse para un examen. 

-¿Estas hablando en serio?- No era raro que él pensara que es una broma ya que en el tiempo que llevaban conectando nunca habia existido una charla como tal. 

-Sí, ya sabes llevamos follando desde el año pasado y he pensado que en realidad no nos conocemos mucho, aparte del sexo. - Parecía que Isak seguía diciendo cosas sin sentido por como le seguía mirando el otro chico. 

-¿Te...estas enamorado o algo?- Un momento se bloqueo su cerebro y no respondio de inmediato. Por eso creyó que Chris se veía algo asustado. 

-No, no es eso.- Alcanzo a contestar y el slytherin parecía que había aguantado la respiración porque solto un fuerte suspiro.- Es solo que el otro día mi amigo me cuestiono sobre nosotros y pensé que si nos llevábamos tan bien, ya sabes físicamente, tal vez podríamos ser compartibles así como en otras áreas, si nos conocieramos mejor.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que podia ver a Chris pensar. 

-Bueno Isak, supongo que no estaría tan mal una charla.- El rubio se puso de pie para acercarse más a Chris ya que él había retrocedido.- Pero no puedo prometer nada sentimental, ¿sabes?- Sabía que Chris no hacia relaciones o eso eso lo que la gente decía de él. 

-Sí, por supuesto. Entonces nos vemos el fin de semana para la cita. ¿Esta bien?- Ahora se estaba acercando y pronto sintió como sus manos subían a su cintura, lo vio sonriendo y le beso. 

-Como quieras chico.- Susurro sobre los labios de Isak como sí fuera un secreto. -Pero ahora quiero follarte, ¿eso esta bien para ti?-Solamente volvió a sonreír en respuesta y lo beso devuelta más furiosamente. 

El chico bajo sus manos al trasero de Isak amasandolo para luego sujetarlo y sentarlo de vuelta al escritorio donde lo derribó a besos y pronto estarian desnudos en la vieja habitación.

La noche a través de las ventanas del castillo se percibía tan fria, pero estar ahí con Chris, definitivamente cambiaba el ambiente, podría llegar a ser tan cálida. 

  
Isak se sentía algo nervioso por lo que siguió su semana tratando de no ponerse demasiado alterado cuando veía a Chris, también se distrajo con la tarea que casi no lo dejaba respirar, platicaba con sus amigos y acompañaba a Jonas con Eva. 

Le había contado a su amigo que el sábado por la mañana se veria con Chris para ir a Hogsmeade, Jonas los estaría siguiendo para ser testigo de la cita y que esta fuera real como habían acordado. 

El sábado en la mañana Isak se levantó algo tarde, cansado por desvelarse la noche anterior ya que sus compañeros de cuarto llevaron una botella de Whisky de Fuego de contrabando y al compartirla se turnaban para tomar directo de la botella, había olvidado cuantas veces la recibio. 

Mala idea, ya que ahora se sentía fatal. No había nadie en la habitación así que en vez de bajar a desayunar fue directo a la ducha, su cita sería muy pronto y él probablemente llegaría tarde sí no se daba prisa. 

Para variar no sabía que ponerse, no es que le importara ya que definitivamente Chris lo había visto más veces desnudo que vestido. Siempre usaba jeans azules o negros, con un hoddie o suerter que tendría los colores de su casa, y aún así no estaba seguro de que usar. 

La puerta de la habitación se abre, Jonas y Even aparecen en la puerta con algo de comida del desayuno, sabían que Isak seguía dormido como lo normalmente en los fines de semana. 

-Amigo despertaste ¿Listo para tu cita?- Vio como dejó la comida un lado y levanto sus cejas que complementaban su sonrisa para demostrar su punto. Estaba jodidamente burlándose. 

-Sí, lo que sea. No sé que usar, tal vez podrías ser útil y ayudarme.- Estaba ahí parado en la habitación en calzoncillos viendo los conjuntos que había hecho en la cama. 

Después de unos momentos de silencio Even habla.-Tal vez un color verde te haría ver mejor.- Él sé acercó a su cama donde estaba su ropa la mayoría roja granate.-Ves es solo rojo, ya sé que estar en una casa merece toda la admiración pero no debería prohibirte utilizar otras opciones de color.

-Correcto, pero tiene que ser verde ¿no? No sé sí sea daltonico pero recuerdo que los slytherin usan esa clase de color.- Even solo rodo los ojos con su sonrisa siempre adornando su rostro. 

-El verde es un buen color, no solo porque sea de slytherin. Tienes unos hermosos ojos verdes que resaltarían más sí usaras ese color. Ya sabes.- Estaba acostumbrado a que Even siempre dijera cosas dulces sobre Isak, después de todo era Even y trataba a todos así. 

-Claro, pero no tengo algo verde sí te has dado cuenta.- Jonas seguia a un lado viendo la interacción, mientras Even se deshacia de su sueter verde esmeralda y se lo extendia a Isak. 

-Ten, pruebatelo.- Isak solo lo observa y hace lo que le dice, en cuanto se lo pone se embriaga con el perfume, la textura era muy suave y seguia caliente. Un buen sueter que por lo visto lucia bastante caro, tener dinero conllevaba a ciertos lujos, aunque era verdad que Even no era un presumido por ello, aún así era visible la diferencia monetaria con este tipo de detalles

-Wow, amigo te ves genial.- Jonas volvió a hablar. 

-Sí y no gracias a ti, Even tiene mejores gustos. - Se vuelve a mirar a Even.- Gracias. - Sonríe tímidamente pensando en que tenía su suéter lo cual le hacia sentir extraño. Él solo responde con muy bajo "de nada".

-Entonces, la cita. ¿Listo?- Sabía que aunque podría ser un cabrón Jonas quería lo mejor para Isak, incluso si lo arrojaba a tener una cita que no quería. 

-Sí, estoy listo.- Rodo los ojos y salió de la habitación, bajo las escaleras para salir por el retrato. 

-Recuerda que debes llevarlo a las tres escobas al final para poder observarte.- Jodido Jonas seguia inseguro de la autenticidad de la cita. 

-Sí sí, te veo después mamá.- Salio de las habitaciones y atravesó el retrato, él podría hacer esto solo era una salida con un amigo y conocido de bastante tiempo. Sí, saldría bien. 

  
-¿Quieres ir por una cerveza de mantequilla?- Ya llevaba charlando con Chris bastante tiempo, solo pasearon por varias tiendas pero en general hablaban de varios temas como le había sugerido al principio en la invitación.

Descubrió que Chris quería ser un sanador al salir de la escuela, que su color favorito es el negro, que tenía un gato por mascota llamado Dark, que nunca había estado en una relación formal, que su mejor amigo era un hufflepuff, que sus padres eran sangre pura pero muy liberales, que no tenía hermanos, que en realidad eran un buen conversador tanto como era bueno en la cama, que Chris era una muy buena persona en resumen.

Isak había pasado un buen tiempo con Chris, incluso si no fue tan coqueto como siempre a pesar de ser una cita, él solo hablaba y también preguntaba cosas a Isak, tal vez podría llegar a ser amigos, a pesar de que ya habían follado varias veces. 

Finalmente supo su nombre completo. _¿En serio Isak? Me llamo Christoffer Schistad.- Recordó Isak que Chris dijo mientras rodaba los ojos, él le sonrio mientras miraba al escaparate de Honeydukes que contenía barras de chocolate._

-Claro, hace un poco de frio.- Chris se abraza más a su chaqueta que esta sobrepuesta a otras capas de ropa. Mientras avanzan Isak crea un hechizo de aire caliente. El castaño se acerca más a su cuerpo y sube su brazo sobre su cadera que los hace chocar entre ellos. 

Cuando llegan a las 3 escobas Isak le sostiene la puerta a Chris y luego observa a su alrededor, en una mesa escondida estaban Jonas, Eva y Even hablando, todavía no se daban cuenta de ellos llegando así que le dijo a Chris que se sentará para llevarle las bebidas. 

Isak volvio y Chris estaba en una mesa cercana a Jonas pero no lo suficiente para escucharan su conversación. Se sentó a un extremo de Chris, se dio cuenta que mientras se acomodaba Jonas lo había visto, dejó las bebidas en la mesa acercando una al otro chico. 

El slytherin tomó un sorbo y pudo observar la satisfacción de tomar la caliente bebida, así que procedió a hacer lo mismo, deseo que hubieran visitado el sitio antes porque era justo lo que necesitaba. 

-Oye tienes un poco de espuma en la cara.- Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver que todos sus amigos volteaban hacia la mesa sin ser nada discretos. 

-Entonces quitamela.- Por primera vez en su cita Isak coqueteo a Chris, por lo que él cambio totalmente su mirada a la sexi que le caracterizaba. 

Chris se levantó un poco de la silla para estirarse hacia adelante exactamente a la cara de Isak, su narices casi se tocaban y lo miro a los ojos, después paso su dedo por la espuma y sin moverse se lamio el dedo muy tentador. 

Isak solo respiraba algo agitado y paso la lengua por sus labios mojandolos, Chris le dio un beso aprisa. 

-Me tengo que ir, me encontrare con Mikael. - Jonas y Eva voltearon a ver a Even que ya estaba parado decidido a salir del lugar rápidamente, ellos solo asistieron. 

-Buena suerte.- Grito Eva a traves del lugar por lo que Even se volteo y alzó un pulgar como respuesta para después salir. 

-¿Crees que hayan tenido sexo por ahí en el bosque o algo?- Jonas seguia insistiendo que está cita no cumplía las expectativas que requería el trato. 

-Jonas te has dado cuenta del frío que hace, no vale la pena enfriarse el culo solo por sexo. Yo creo que es suficiente, Isak a cumplido el trato.- Seguían mirando a la mesa de Isak y Chris, donde solo hablaban, no avanzaron a algo más después de la escena que presenciaron. 

-Isak sabes...fue bueno hablar contigo para variar, sentí una conexión entre nosotros...ya sabes. Podrias haber sido un buen novio.- Isak estaba atento a las palabras que salían de Chris, él se quedó paralizado por escucharlo con este nuevo tono que revelaba una fuerte vulnerabilidad.- Pero sinceramente tampoco quiero tener pareja, menos ahora que saldré de la escuela y estoy seguro de que no funcionaria. Me alegraría si podemos quedar como amigos y ya sabes si quieres seguir viendonos es una opción también. 

Está vez Isak no estaba nervioso, de hecho desde que Chris empezó a charlar con tanta facilidad como si se conocieran de años y le contara sus más oscuros secretos se sentía al igual que con Jonas, podía sentir eso aunque también estaba el factor de que este chico también era súper atractivo.

-Creo que tú también serias un buen novio, pero si, estoy de acuerdo. Está bien ser amigos y claro si quieres podemos vernos...luego.- No podía creer que terminara de esta manera.

Pensó que Chris se espantaria por pensar que Isak quería un compromiso sentimental. Pero estaba equivocado, tampoco se sentía mal por ello, más bien tenía el cuerpo ligero como nunca desde que le pidio la cita hace días. 

-Gracias Isak.- Se quedó pensando por un momento.- Sabes si nos encontráramos en el futuro, solteros, tal vez podríamos intentarlo.- Está vez Chris sonreía de una forma más feliz que descarada como se había acostumbrado a ver e hizo a Isak sonreír. 

-Claro que sí.- Se quedaron un tiempo mirandose hasta que Chris se levantó. 

-Me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego. ¿Esta bien?- Se poso a lado de Isak y lo beso pero esta vez con lengua por lo que Isak estaba satisfecho. Entonces Chris le guiño un ojo y salió de la tienda. 

Sin siquiera notarlo ya tenía a Eva y Jonas a su lado ambos viendolo con sus cejas y sonrisas levantadas. 

-Y bien, ¿qué paso?- Isak solo se quedó viendo a sus amigos sin responder después de un tiempo ellos estaban totalmente serios. 

-Chris dijo que sería un buen novio. Pero ya que es su último año él tampoco quiere una relación.- Ellos asintieron en realidad tenía sentido su respuesta. 

-Oh lo siento mucho Isak.- Eva lo abrazo de lado e Isak solo se quedó ahí mirando a Jonas. 

-Esta bien Isak, supongo que tiene razón.- Jonas sonrió débilmente, también sonaba algo decepcionado. Odiaba ver eso en su amigo. 

-Entonces, ¿ya está acabado el trato?- Isak levantó las cejas expectante como sí fuera a recibir algún tipo de calificación importante. 

-Está bien, solo sí puedes decirme como se llama. Nombre completo.- Merlin, que bien que sabía eso. Isak río un poco. 

-Se llama Christoffer Schistad.- Su amigo solo sonrió y volteo a ver a Eva. Ella subió los dedos con aprobación e Isak grito 'por fin'. 

Salieron del lugar y se dirigieron al castillo para calentarse un poco. 

Mientas subían la colina hablaban de las tareas que tenían que entregar y lo tardadas que serian. Isak de pronto recordó. 

-¿No estaba Even con ustedes?- Lo había visto sentado a un lado de Eva y después desaparecio tan rápido. 

-Ah sí, tenía que encontrarse con Mikael.-   
Contesto la chica. 

-¿Mikael? ¿Cómo Mikael el slytherin jugador de Quidditch?- Eva sólo asintio.- Entonces, ¿entrenan juntos ahora?

-Sí lo más seguro.- Mikael y Even. Esto era algo a lo que necesitaba estar atento. 

Mikael era un slytherin muy alto, de risos castaños y bastante guapo. Qué también era capitán del equipo de Slytherin. Su rival en poco tiempo. 

  
Semanas después estaban reunidos en la biblioteca estudiando y buscando libros para terminar su tarea de encantamientos, esta vez él profesor superó su límite de tarea, incluso para él. Isak estaba sentado a un lado Jonas y Eva, en frente se encontraba el otro slytherin Even parecía algo distraído de su lectura. 

Habian estado buscando la información desde que salieron de clase y aún no encontraban la mayoría, por lo que se separaron para ver si tenían mayor suerte.

-Esto es una mierda, tengo sueño.- Isak estaba cansado, había estado entrenando al equipo, elaborando las tareas más pesadas y su cabeza sentía que explotaría. 

-Esta semana a sido especialmente una mierda.- Jonas era un cerebrito y siempre trataba de esforzarse aún más.

-Ni siquiera hemos podido comer suficiente.- Eva también sufría las consecuencias. 

-Creo que me iré, nos vemos en la noche.- Even se levantó de la mesa algo agotado, últimamente todos parecían tener falta de energía. 

-Bien, nos vemos en la noche.- Se escucho la voz amortiguada desde la pelirroja cabeza de Eva que se encontraba recostada en el libro gigante que estaba leyendo anteriormente. 

-Adiós Even.-Dijeron Isak y Jonas a la vez. 

-Al menos alguien se divierte.- La chica seguia acostada en el libro. 

-¿Que quieres decir?- Isak ya había perdido total interés en la lectura. 

-Even sigue llendo a entrenar ahora más a menudo o eso creo, casi no lo he visto.- Mikael estaba haciendo un tipo de plan con Even, tendría que tratarse de alguna jugada nueva o solo estaba jugando con su nuevo amigo Mikael. 

Isak no sabía que era pero tenía ganas de descubrir que hacia Even, era raro, cada vez que hablaban de Quidditch él trataba de desviarse del tema al igual que si le preguntaba sobre Mikael. También había dejado más solo a Isak que de costumbre incluso en los tiempos cuando estaba con Sonja pasaba bastante tiempo a su lado. Ahora solo se iba rápidamente de cualquier lugar al que iban, cuando le preguntaba él solo respondía lo mismo de un trabajo en equipo o una reunión de tareas. 

Tal vez sabía que Even le podía pasar algo más, en realidad mas bien estaba preocupado por su amigo, especialmente cuando la última vez lo vio llorar y esa era una de las pocas veces que lo hacia. 

-Los veo luego, creo que..me iré a recostar un poco. Me arden los ojos.- Isak recogió sus cosas del suelo. 

-Esta bien amigo, creo que seguiremos buscando entonces.- Jonas y Eva nunca estaban solos sin Isak o Even, pero ahora que los habían juntado para un trabajo de transfiguración pasaban desapercibidos. 

-Esta bien, adios.- Al momento de cruzar la puerta de la biblioteca Isak corrió hacia el campo de Quidditch, tenía una corazonada. 

En cuanto llegó a los terrenos descanso un poco, tampoco queria ser visto en caso de que Even estuviera allí. Desde lo lejos veía escobas al aire, no pudo distinguir de quien ya que habían abandonado el vuelo. 

Se acercó algo despacio a donde se encontraban los vestidores de los jugadores, se paro a un lado de la puerta junto a los casilleros y pudo escuchar unas voces, parecían bastante tenues. Trato de recordar el hechizo amplificador y lo tiro sobre la pared para entender. 

-Estoy seguro de que gracias a ti ganaremos otro año.- Parecía la voz de un chico. 

-Viniendo de ti, es un gran cumplido. Y...no lo digo solo porque eres el capitán.- Ese era Even. Entonces después de todo si estaba entrenando, pensó Isak. 

-Tú deberías haber sido el capitán, sino hubiera sido por la estúpida regla de antigüedad.- Hablo de nuevo el chico, que en deducción seguro era Mikael. 

-Aún así no lo hubiera aceptado, porque creo que eres mejor para ese puesto.- Even respondió algo tímido. 

-¿De verdad lo crees?- Él bajo la voz en un susurro. 

-Por supuesto.- Esta vez sonaba casi a voz de un secreto

Y después nada, Isak no podía escuchar nada. Espero un poco para planear su escape por si salian de los vestidores, pero nunca salieron. 

Se acercó más para observar la habitación, en los vestidores de Slytherin estaba Even sentado en el regazo de Mikael y se estaban besando. 

Isak no sabía que hacer, se queria mover pero sus piernas no respondían se obligó a mirar la escena, podía ver como Mikael apretaba la cintura de Even, sus manos bajaban y subian en su trasero, a lo que Even en respuesta soltaba ligeros gemidos. 

Nunca había visto a Even de esta forma tan desordenada y caliente. Por lo general las relaciones de Even siempre las mantenía casi ocultas, era muy reservado en ese sentido por lo que lo más lejos que había atrapado a Even fue cuando en una sala le daba un beso de lengua a Sonja y solo una vez. 

Otras ocasiones Even había visto a Isak cientos de veces con Chris u otros chicos en situaciones algo vergonzosas, pero no le importaba porque Even era el tipo de persona que no se burla de otras personas, inclusive en broma. 

Pronto su cerebro reaccionó y escapo del lugar sin que nadie sospechara que había estado espiando, se sentía algo sucio por quedarse viendo a su amigo en esa situación. 

Caminaba en completo modo automático, sus piernas avanzaban y no sabía a donde se dirigían, parecía que su cerebro había hecho corto circuito. 

En la puerta del castillo se quedó parado un tiempo y de repente todo le cayó como un balde de agua fría. 

Vio a Even con un chico. Su amigo Even besándose salvajemente, jadeando totalmente caliente y solo para el capitán de slytherin, la peor parte no era ese descubrimiento sino que tenía un sentimiento que no podía descifrar. Muy en su interior algo pareció estar mal, pero no sabía que. 

Subió las escaleras hacia la torre de Gryffindor, tal vez estaba demasiado cansado, fue un día agitado, esperaba que en la mañana despertara y fuera solo un sueño. 

  
Cuando despertó recordó todo lo que vio como una película en su cabeza. Aun así trato de ignorar los pensamientos y sentimientos que no entendía, lo que fue una tarea difícil porque no permitía que se concentrará, incluso cuando estaba demasiado ocupado para pensar. 

Isak nunca habló con Jonas o Even sobre lo que vio, trato de actuar como si fuera todo normal, pero su conciencia le recordaba lo jodido que estaba. 

Por eso intento de evadir a Even lo suficiente y no tener que preguntarse que sentía a su alrededor todo el tiempo, parecía que el mismo no se reconocía. 

Llegó el día del primer partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin, todos en la escuela estaban emocionados por esta merecida distracción de la escuela. Cuando llegó al almuerzo Isak fue felicitado y llenado de bastantes ánimos que por un momento le hacían sentirse emocionado, pero luego recordaba la inusual pareja a la que se enfrentaba y sentía que su estómago se hundía. 

En los vestidores le dio ánimos a su equipo, recordandoles las jugadas y estrategias que seguirían ese día. Salieron a reunirse con el otro equipo y vio a Even hablando con Mikael, sentia su propio cuerpo vibrando. 

Antes de iniciar el juego tenían que estrechar la mano con el otro capitán, el buscador de Slytherin, cuando hicieron contacto se aseguró de apretar firmemente pero no vio que Mikael se incomodara así que se sintió furioso en algún sentido. 

Ya llevaban 50 puntos contra 90 de Slytherin, se sentía cargado de culpabilidad y ni siquiera había terminado el juego. 

Todavía no había rastro de la snitch, Isak volaba por todos lados evadiendo las bludgers e intentando no perder la concentración hacia su prioridad de ese momento. 

Todo paso tan rápido que ni siquiera se percató de su alrededor, Even había sido golpeado y caía de su escoba, Mikael bajaba rápidamente en su escoba en un acto de reflejo, estaba preocupado, lo que acabo distrayendolo del juego. 

Isak vio un reflejo dorado a la altura donde Mikael estaba anteriormente antes de ir a ver a Even. 

Él voló rápidamente hacia ese brillo, lo siguió aún más alto a través de las nubes y bajo en picada igual de veloz.   
De repente paro de golpe, sintió su cabeza agitada por detenerse tan abruptamente pero podia palpar la esfera sobre el guante en su puño cerrado. 

Isak Valtersen atrapa la snitch, lo que le proporciona los 150 puntos que vuelve a Gryffindor ganador.- Escucha la voz lejana del comentarista del juego. 

Su cuerpo hormigueaba, todavía podía sentir la adrenalina recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo, se sentía algo eufórico. 

Pero en cuanto llegó al suelo todo pareciera una fantasía, como si un hechizo se hubiera dispersado, en cuanto tocó el piso vio la realidad. 

Mikael estaba sujetando a Even, que al parecer se había golpeado e Isak ni siquiera lo había notado. 

Even estaba bien al parecer, pero eso no era lo que Isak veía, sus ojos solo se dirigían a las manos entrelazadas de los jugadores de Slytherin. 

De pronto Isak se sintió como un perdedor, lo cual era irónico porque acababa de ganar el primer partido de Quidditch siendo él capitán. 

Isak había perdido, tenía cierta sensación de que algo estaba desaparecido, se dio cuenta cuando todos sus sentimientos revueltos se unían como rompecabezas.   
Él había perdido a Even. 

Él estaba, tal vez un poco, enamorado de Even. 

  
-¿Esta semana quieres ir a Hogsmeade?- Isak había estado muy atareado igual que todos en su año, aunque había montones de tarea para terminar también consideraba que un solo descanso al menos tenía que tener.

-Sí, necesito comprar unas golosinas para no dormirme en clase. - Isak y Jonas estaban cenando en el gran salón, si veía a su alrededor los demás alumnos estaban cansados y adormilados, había sido otra larga semana para muchos. 

-¿Crees que Eva y Even quieran venir?- Isak se despertó cuando Jonas menciono su nombre, volteo a ver a la mesa de Slytherin y ahí estaba Eva conversando con Even y Mikael. 

Even y Mikael para sorpresa de todos después de ese partido habian estado muy juntos, incluso se besaban con gente alrededor. 

Para los que conocen a Even nunca lo habían visto así de cerca con alguna de sus novias en frente de otras personas. Isak odiaba eso, odiaba que con Mikael fuera diferente. 

Había tratado de no pensar en Even, pero pareciera que cada vez lo veía más veces de lo normal y nunca estaba solo. Isak apenas lo veía para charlar o pasar el rato como antes lo hacían, también estaba la excusa de el incremento de deberes pero aún así se sentía abandonado. Ojalá su mente también abandonara los pensamientos acerca de Even. 

-Tal vez, deberíamos preguntarles después.- Isak estaba cansado, físicamente y mentalmente. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a la nueva rutina de que su corazón saltara de su pecho cada vez que veía a Even y que su cabeza lo atormentara de pensamientos negativos o irreales con respecto a su situación sentimental. Pero era aún más cansado agregando los estudios, prácticas y tareas. 

-Si, tal vez mañana en clase del profesor Binns.- Ojalá Even rechazara la propuesta porque su corazón necesitaba un descanso, aunque este le pidiera a gritos lo contrario.   


  
-Yo si voy, necesito algo de tinta, nunca pensé que llegaría al punto de desabasto de tinta.- Compartían la clase de historia de la magia con los Slytherin, Eva estaba sentada con una chica llamada Ingrid justo delante de Jonas e Isak. 

Desde su lugar, Isak no podía observar a Even ya que estaba sentado con el capitán de slytherin, esto lo dejo distraído pensando en que no podía ver que hacían. 

-Ya sé, deberían de parar con la idea de hacer ensayos de miles de palabras. Tampoco tenemos suficientes pergaminos de todos modos.- Jonas y Eva hablaban mientras Isak fingía escuchar lo que decían, ese día especialmente estaba descuidado con el mundo. 

Estaba pensando que Even no pasa mucho tiempo con nosotros últimamente, en realidad estoy preocupada por él.- Como si fuera una señal automática en la mente de Isak, agudizó su oído para escuchar lo que Eva decía. 

-La otra noche escuche que peleó con Mikael, él siempre me ha contado ese tipo de cosas pero esta vez me entere por alguien más, es decir, somos mejores amigos y a veces no nos decimos exactamente todo, pero ahora no me ha dicho nada. Ni siquiera me contó cuando empezaron a ser serios entre ellos.- Isak escuchaba atentamente. Even y Mikael pelearon, pero evidentemente no duro mucho.   
¿Por qué peleó con él?- Tuvo que preguntar. 

-No sé exactamente pero Even no parece tan feliz como aparenta, yo lo conozco desde siempre. Algo en él ha cambiado.- Tendría algo que ver Mikael con la actitud de Even, se le veía algo apagado a veces pero en general siempre se le veía sonriendo aunque no era con el mismo brillo de antes, lo cual si fue un cambio. 

-Tal vez podríamos hablar con él en Hogsmeade.- Jonas también se veía muy pensativo respecto a la situación.   
Solo necesitamos invitarlo.-Solo esperaban que no fuera con ese slytherin, casi nunca estaban separados. 

  
Isak, Eva y Jonas paseaban por el pueblo rodeados de alumnos y lugareños, con tanta gente reunida lucia cálido contrastaba con el verdadero frío que se sentía en el aire, Isak había ido a hacer varias compras de golosinas y útiles que necesitaban en clase, después de tanto caminar terminaron cansados por lo que fueron a las tres escobas a relajarse, varios estudiantes ya estaban igualmente acomodados en las sillas del lugar. 

Pidieron bebidas calientes y se sentaron para calentarse un poco, cuando vieron entrar a Even que para su sorpresa estaba solo. 

Even se acercó a su mesa, parecía demasiado exhausto, con ojeras moradas y ojos rojos. 

-Hola chicos.- El corazón de Isak esta vez no se exaltó, en lugar este se aplastó contra su pecho, Even no lucia como él lo conocía. 

-Hey Eve.- Dijeron los tres en tiempos casi iguales. 

-Y ¿donde está Mikael?- Eva fue la que pregunto de inmediato. 

-Él...esta un poco molesto. Volvimos a pelear, me dejó aquí y se fue.- Isak no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sonaba ridículo para sus oidos. 

-Even.- Empezó a hablar Jonas con un tono serio y preocupado.- Sabes hemos estado hablando y estamos preocupados por ti. Últimamente pareces distante y sabemos que tal vez en realidad no te ves como antes, tu sabes.- La triste sonrisa que Even intentaba mostrar desaparecio, por un momento Isak pudo ver que él estaba dolido y lentamente los volteo a ver a los tres. 

-Oigan no se tienen que preocupar por mi.. yo.. yo estoy bien es solo que me preocupan los trabajos, eso es todo.- Even volvio a sonreír pero todos sabian que estaba fingiendo. 

-También sabemos que no te gusta hablar con los demas sobre tus tristezas, pero somos tus amigos, nos preocupamos y no nos importa verte en tus momentos difíciles, para eso están los amigos.- Eva había tomado la mano de Even sobre la mesa cuando habló con mucho cuidado. 

El slytherin no cruzaba las miradas con ellos, pero cuando lo hizo se volvió a mirar a Isak y luego paso a los ojos de Eva. 

-Ya sé, pero odio ver a las personas tristes por mi culpa. Es ridículo pero no puedo hacerlo, no lo soporto.- Cuando el rubio volteo a ver, había una lágrima recorriendo su rostro. Isak deseo poder tomar su rostro y quitar sus lágrimas hasta que dejara de verse así de triste. 

Nadie habló por unos minutos, Eva seguía sosteniendo la mano de Even y acurrucandola contra la suya. 

-Gracias chicos.- Salieron más lágrimas de sus ojos. Eva se levantó de su silla y abrazo a Even por detrás, ambos se pusieron de pie sin soltar el abrazo, esta vez el chico empezó a llorar sobre el hombro de la chica. Isak no pudo soportar estar sentado, se acercó a los dos y los abrazo. Jonas también hizo lo mismo. 

Even no les dijo acerca de las peleas con Mikael, pero aún así iban a tratar de ayudarlo y apoyarlo cuando decidiera compartirlo, al menos habían hecho un avance. 

  
Días después de su reunión en Hogsmeade, los cuatro amigos se juntaban en una mesa a comer cuando estaban en tiempos libres. 

Mikael también se unía solo cuando se sentaban en la mesa de slytherin. 

-Entonces creo que podría trabajar en el ministerio un tiempo para después conocer más acerca de la áreas que me interesan.- A Jonas le gustaba planear las cosas, específicamente en el futuro y estar preparado. Isak solo podía pensar que planear su futuro lo hacía sonar tan malo como lo debería ser. 

-Yo espero ser lo suficientemente bueno para entrar a un buen equipo de Quidditch, con suerte subiré de categoría.- A Isak no podía importarle menos lo que Mikael haría con su futuro. 

-Pero si ya lo eres, si no no serias un buen capitán. Además eres lo suficientemente guapo para ser famoso.- Even estaba sentado a su lado y le dio un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios, el otro chico sonrió algo ruborizado.

-Gracias amor.- Mikael beso la frente de Even y lo sostuvo en sus brazos. Isak no podía pensar otra cosa que querer vomitar.

Desde que hablaron el fin de semana con Even, él y su novio pasaban más tiempo con ellos, por lo que Isak trataba de mantenerse sereno y no intentar golpearse por sentirse tan estúpido. 

-Seguro que si lo consigues, eres bueno.- Jonas secundó la opinión de Even. La cual Isak no consideraba verdad, él era mejor que ese slytherin en Quidditch, lo que lo hizo sentir mejor es que le había ganado. Pero luego recordaba que le había ganado a cierta persona y se siente mal de nuevo. ¿Desde cuando se preocupaba por ser mejor que alguien? 

Siguieron comiendo en silencio, pero la cabeza de Isak estaba llena de pensamientos sobre Even y ahora se le había sumado la ansiedad por sus planes futuros. Era más de lo que podía controlar, además de que había estado practicando todo el día, se sentía sobrecargado de agotamiento. 

-Creo que me voy a ir a acostar. Nos vemos luego.- Ya no pudo comer más así que dejó su plato casi lleno. Jonas y Even lo volteaban a ver igualmente de preocupados.

-¿Faltaras a la clase de herbologia?- Sabía que no podría concentrarse ya en nada. 

-Creo que sí, solo necesito recostarme un poco.- Sus amigos no dijeron nada y salió del salón. No sabría si de verdad podría recostarse a dormir, en los últimos días no había podido conciliar suficiente sueño, no les dijo a sus amigos porque no quería hacer drama de ello pero estaba realmente cansado. 

En vez de dirigirse a su habitación, subió al nivel de la enfermería con la señora Pomfrey. Ella estaba descansando en una silla cuando llego. 

-Hola, ¿en que te puedo ayudar?-Ella se veía algo relajada a comparación de cuando la visitaba por sus accidentes de Quidditch. 

-Quería saber si podría darme una posión para dormir.- Ella lo miro de reojo, sabía que tenía los ojos algo marcados obviamente cansados. 

-Esta bien, pero si sigues sin dormir no puedo darte más de estas.- Asomo su cabeza al estante que había cerca y frente a ellos voló la posión hasta su lugar. 

-Claro muchas gracias.- Isak tomó el frasco y se fue, pero antes de salir por la puerta escucho que ella le hablaba de nuevo. 

-Sabes si tienes algún problema, a veces es mejor hablar con alguien, siempre viene bien hablar de lo que sea que te preocupa.- De pronto Isak se espabilo, la señora Pomfrey se veía muy seria pero sabía que trataba de verse amigable. 

-Gracias, estaré bien.- Ella solo asintió e Isak subió las escaleras hacia la Sala de Gryffindor. Tal vez tenía razón, podría necesitar desahogarse un poco sobre algo en especial, o mejor dicho sobre alguien. 

Después de despertarse a media noche, Isak decidió finalmente que era el momento de hablar, lo había meditado unos momentos después de despertar, solo esperaba que Jonas no se molestara mucho. 

Se levantó de su cama, con la luz tenue saliendo de la punta de su varita avanzó a la cama de a lado. Jonas parecía tan sereno y algo adorable, ahora se sentía algo mal por despertarlo pero tenía que decirle pronto. 

-Jonas.- Le habló por lo bajo mientras sacudía su hombro suavemente.-Jonas despierta necesito decirte algo.- Jonas parecía casi despierto pero se volvió a acurrucar. Isak lo movió más salvajemente y Jonas de pronto salto maldiciendo. 

-Jonas tenemos que hablar.- Él apenas podía abrir sus ojos. 

-En serio Isak, son como las 2 de la mañana. - Aun así se levantó para sentarse sobre su cama. 

-Es necesario, vamos a la chimenea.- Jonas se puso sus zapatos todavía adormilado y bajaron juntos a la sala común. 

-¿Qué es tan importante que no pudiste esperar hasta mañana?- Su amigo se sentó en el sillón, Isak se quedó de pie ya que no podía permanecer quieto. 

-Te diré esto pero necesito que guardes el secreto y por favor no te enojes.- Su amigo parecía algo confundido.- Jonas yo...creo que...me gusta Even. O bueno tal vez un poco al menos.- Hablo conforme iba reconociéndolo en voz alta. 

-¿En serio?- Levantó sus cejas hasta arriba donde casi desaparecerían si no fueran tan inmensas. 

-Claro que sí, no se que hacer. Estoy jodido.-Isak se aventó a un lado de Jonas y se cubrió los ojos con las palmas de las manos. 

Jonas parecía algo medio sorprendido.- Puede que estés jodido pero estamos hablando de Even, nuestro amigo, la persona más dulce y yo creo que deberías decirle.

Ahora Isak pensaba que Jonas estaba hablando tonterías, como podría decirle a Even teniendo novio y probablemente dañaria su amistad para siempre cuando él lo rechace.- Jonas es en serio, te lo juro. ¿Por qué me dices eso? 

-Porque te conozco, te he visto como lo miras y eres miserable. No deberías temer en expresar lo que sientes Isak, además de que si hablas seriamente, entonces ¿él no vale la pena?- Escuchar eso hizo que su corazón latiera rápido de nuevo, decirle a Even lo que siente era aterrador, incluso cuando el slytherin no era nada de eso. 

-Pero..pero si me rechaza sería el fin de nuestra amistad, no podria con eso.- Admitirlo en voz alta lo hizo sentir triste, el solo pensar que eso se volviera real lo deprimia.

-Es por eso que no te vas a rendir Isak, porque por él vale la pena luchar, además no creo que alguien como Even pueda odiar a alguien como tú.- Tal vez Jonas tenía razón, si lo que sentía era real valía la pena intentarlo. Aunque si algo malo pasara no querría ni imaginarlo. 

-Creo que sí, haré lo que dices. Solo prometeme que no le dirás a nadie, ni siquiera a Eva.- Isak se acomodo más cerca de Jonas, puso su cabeza sobre su hombro. 

-Seguro amigo.- Isak suspiro, esto se volvería tan complicado. 

  
Habían pasado 5 días después de que Isak le contara a Jonas, seguía sin tener un plan al que le tuviera confianza y que no se quedará a medias. Tenía que ser algo perfecto porque para Isak que nunca había hecho o sentido algo así por alguien, era muy importante. Aún más lo era ya que era para un amigo también. 

Las vacaciones de Navidad se acercaban y quería decirle antes de irse de la escuela, tal vez de esta manera les daría más tiempo para pensar y la esperanza de Isak era que Even por alguna razón en el universo le correspondiera, si no tendría que intentarlo de nuevo. 

En los días siguientes estaban más relajados de lo que habían estado en mucho tiempo, Isak estaba en la Sala común con Jonas y Eva, los veía platicar y mirarse entre ellos como lo enamorados que estaban, nunca se había dado cuenta lo obvios que eran, incluso en sus ojos se veía que se querían. Isak se preguntaba porqué nunca se dio cuenta de este tipo de cosas. Era muy lindo, ahora que podía verlo. 

Siguió pensando y pensando, por un momento se sintió muy motivado por sus pensamientos. 

-Ahora vengo tengo que hacer algo en la biblioteca.-Les dijo a sus amigos y sin mirarlos se fue directo a través del retrato de la dama gorda. Corrió a las escaleras, esquivo a las que se movían en otra dirección y se aventuró hasta llegar abajo. Hacia las mazmorras de Slytherin. 

Cuando llegó se detuvo, tendría que entrar a la sala común y nadie lo dejaría pasar solo. Espero a que alguien saliera o entrara pero nadie pasaba. Su corazón seguia latiendo muy fuerte, podía escucharlo en sus oidos. 

Se sostuvo contra la pared de las mazmorras, estaba empezando a acalambrarse pero siguió ahí detenido. Después de unos minutos, de repente vio a Mikael pasar. 

-Oye, puedes dejarme entrar tengo que hablar con Even.- Él lo volteo a ver ya que había caminado de largo a su lado, parecía afligido. 

-Él no está adentro.- Entonces se apresuró a entrar a la sala, dejó a Isak parado y algo sorprendido. 

Qué había ocurrido con Even, pensó, se habían peleado de nuevo. Entonces de regreso Isak volvía a correr a varios lugares en el castillo, hasta que con las últimas energías escaló hasta la torre de astronomía. Y ahí estaba Even. 

De pie observando la vista del cielo, que se volvía cada vez más oscuro. Hacia mucho frío por la temporada y la altura de la torre, sentía que le temblaban los huesos. 

Isak olvido y sintió que no sabía que estaba haciendo ahí, porque no se movía. Entonces Even volteo hacia él, estaba llorando. 

Rápidamente Isak se movió junto a él queriendo abrazarlo pero no estaba seguro si debía. Este había echado un hechizo de aire caliente por lo que se sintió cálido a su lado.

-Even, puedes decirme que pasa.- Isak no quería sonar tan desesperado como lo hizo, pero quería saber cómo podía ayudar a su amigo, extrañaba como solía verse antes. 

Even no habló, solo suspiro, camino del balcón hacia adentro de la torre y se sentó en un escalón. Isak siguió sus movimientos y se sentó a su lado. 

-Volví a pelear con Mikael, pero esta bien, supongo que no podrías ayudarme con eso.- Isak miro al suelo, pensó que no podía dejar pasar esto un segundo más. 

-Even ayudame a entender, te juro que no diré nada, pero...que pasa entre tú y Mikael, ¿por qué pelean tanto?- Esta vez Even lo volteo a ver pero Isak seguia mirando hacia abajo, solo sentía su mirada. 

-Isak, no es nada. Por favor, no te metas en esto, somos amigos pero yo tengo que arreglar esto por mi cuenta.- Sabía que Even nunca trataba de ser grosero con nadie pero esta vez su tono de voz sonaba algo molesto. Isak de pronto estaba harto de no saber que pasaba con Even, parecía un misterio por resolver e Isak quería descubrirlo porque sabía que no podría vivir con la curiosidad, además de que Even solo se cerraba a sus sentimientos, Isak quería ser ese alguien con quien Even quisiera hablar de todo. 

-Por Merlin Even, dejame ayudarte por favor, no puedes seguir cerrandote a las personas, necesito que me dejes al menos poder escucharte. Alguien una vez me dijo que a veces solo necesitamos ser escuchados, incluso si no podría ayudarte a resolver tu problema, podría solo estar ahi para escucharte.- Esta vez Isak no pudo contener su mano para estirarse hacia el hombro de Even y darle un suave aprenton de apoyo. Even se paro rápidamente. 

-Quieres saber cuál es mi problema, Isak podría decir lo mismo para ti. ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Por qué no puedes pensar que tal vez dañas los sentimientos de alguien más? Solo piensas en ti mismo y en follar a todos los chicos de la escuela sin considerar sus sentimientos.- No podría creer lo que estaba escuchando, Even le estaba gritando. A que venía todo esto, qué mierda le ocurría a Even. 

-Si mal no recuerdo, tu nunca te opusiste a algo que yo hiciera Even, todos esos chicos sabian que no quería nada serio. ¿Por qué de pronto me lo hechas en cara?- Sabía que Even había cambiado mucho desde Mikael pero seguia en shock porque Even había explotado frente a él. Nunca había gritado a propósito, incluso cuando gritaba se disculpaba inmediatamente. 

-¡Es que no te das cuenta Isak! Estas tan ciego para ver por ti mismo lo que sucede alrededor. Nunca reconocerias a alguien que esta enamorado de ti porque todo eso te importa una mierda.- Ahora él estaba maldiciendo y no en broma. 

-Qué mierda Even, no todos son unos jodidos mojigatos como tu que esperan hasta su boda.- Isak le grito a Even bastante acelerado, pero se arrepintió en cuanto vio la cara de Even, retrocedió unos pasos parecía que él iba a caer. 

Isak quería acercarse a sostener a Even pero no podía, había algo que lo detenia. Even..yo solo quería..- Isak empezó a a hablar más calmado. De pronto se escucho a alguien llamar el nombre de Even, era Mikael. 

Entonces sin antes de que pudiera hablar o moverse, Even corrió a las escaleras y se fue lo más rápido posible, Isak no lo detuvo se quedó ahí parado viendo a la nada y empezó a sollozar. 

  
Isak y Even no hablaron de lo que ocurrió por días, en realidad no se hablaban para nada, ni siquiera podían verse cara a cara, se evitaban todo el tiempo, Even pasaba todo el tiempo con Mikael por lo que Isak se sentía peor. No le había podido decir ni siquiera acerca de sus sentimientos y había pasado lo que más temía. 

Isak le contó todo a Jonas que lo miraba algo triste, pudo ver el dolor en los ojos de Isak y tampoco pudo acercarse mucho a Even. Podían sentir la tensión de la situación. 

Ya era hora de regresar a sus casas por lo que había empacado todo y se reunian en la estación de Hogsmeade.   
Los ojos de Isak solo volteaban entre la multitud para ver si distinguía la cabeza rubia de cierto chico, pero para su mala suerte nunca la vio. 

Entraron en el tren, buscando un vagón se asomaba a diferentes puertas casi al final consiguieron un espacio libre, dejaron sus cosas y se sento Isak frente a Jonas. Ambos estaban tristes por cosas diferentes, no hablaron solo se sentaron ahí con la esperanza de que el tiempo pasara más rápido. Isak veía a través de la ventana el paisaje, Jonas leia un libro de la escuela sobre pociones. 

Cuando llegó la señora del carrito Isak estaba dormido en el asiento, así que Jonas compró varias ranas de chocolate para él y su amigo en cuanto despertara. 

Faltando poco para la llegada Isak se estaba despertando, estaba cubierto con un sueter de su amigo y miro hacia Jonas que ahora veía el paisaje, él lo volvió a mirar y le sonrió algo tímido.-Te compre un par de ranas de chocolate.- Isak de pronto se sintió algo querido, olvidándose un poco de sus problemas. 

-Gracias Jonas.- Ahora Isak le sonrió más fuerte, no sabría que hacer sin su mejor amigo, estaba muy agradecido por tenerlo. 

-Pronto llegaremos a la estación, así que solo puedo decirte que trates de no pensar mucho en eso, trata de disfrutar las vacaciones ya luego tendrás tiempo para preocuparte demasiado.-El corazón de Isak se aplastó contra su cuerpo, le hacia sentir mal toda la situación con Even y que su amigo no estaría en alrededores para hablar con él. 

-Si amigo, igual tú.- Sintió los brazos de Jonas agarrarlo contra un abrazo, él lo sostuvo el tiempo suficiente. Tal vez incluso una lágrima salió de su ojo. 

A pesar de todo Isak se sintió algo menos presionado en su casa, su mente finalmente descanso de tantos problemas que había traído desde el inicio de la escuela. 

A veces despertaba tarde porque un chico de sonrisa agraciada, ojos azules como el cielo y cabeza rubia brillante hacia una aparicion en sus sueños y no quería que nunca acabarán, por lo que cuando lo despertaban temprano se sentía muy molesto.

Finalmente la celebración de Navidad había pasado, su familia solo hizo una cena y compartieron algunos regalos, nada fuera de lo normal. Jonas le regalo una libreta para que organizara sus tareas y exámenes con algunos dulces de Honeydukes, Eva le regalo un equipo de mantenimiento de escobas que le hacia falta y mas dulces pero estos eran raros ya que provenían de Francia, aún así los disfrutó. Estaba bien por el momento pero recordó que no recibió nada de parte de Even, lo que hizo que su ánimo decayera. Aunque tampoco él le había enviado algo ya que no estaba seguro si tenía permitido enviarle algo después de todo. 

Pero pronto recibió una lechuza de Jonas para invitarlo a la fiesta de año nuevo en su casa eso definitivamente subió su ánimo. 

Cuando llegó al hogar de su amigo, todos estaban acostumbrados a verlo, sus padres y su hermana lo felicitaron por Navidad, comió bastantes bocadillos deliciosos que solo su familia sabía hacer, bebió cerveza de mantequilla y se sintió muy feliz de estar ahí. 

Se la pasaron jugando ajedrez, platicando, comiendo e incluso se quedaria a dormir en su casa. Más tarde Jonas y él se encontraban en el sillón verde en el que platicaban de todo. 

-Oye Isak.- Jonas se había sentado en la esquina del sillón y ahora estaba volteando para ver hacia Isak.- Tengo que decirte algo, solo espero que me perdones, pero con toda esta situación sucediendo, lo amerita. 

Isak ahora se sentía algo raro, como es que su amigo de repente se pone tan serio, incluso sintió terror por lo que iba a decir. Así que no dijo nada, solo miro lo miro con curiosidad y terror en en los ojos. 

-Esta bien, es solo que lo que diré a continuación me fue concedido como un secreto por lo que me ya sabes como me siento respecto a ello.- Jonas era como el mejor guardador de secretos, así que este tipo hablaba muy seriamente.

-Even también está enamorado de ti.- Jonas soltó eso lo más despacio posible para no sonar tan brusco, pero Isak solo pensaba en miles de cosas que Jonas podría a ver dicho, pero eso saliendo de su boca como una oración, llegó a concluir que estaba soñando. 

-¿Qué?- Estaba tan conmocionado, sentía que el aire se le había ido y su cerebro necesitaria oxígeno. 

-Antes de que digas nada, dejame terminar. Él me lo dijo, no estoy seguro si actualmente está enamorado de ti todavía pero yo tengo este presentimiento de que él todavía lo es.- Jonas hablaba pero Isak no sabía si creerle, sería tan cruel que fuera mentira lo que decía, por lo que se obligaba a pensar que así era, incluso si su mejor amigo lo decía. 

-Pero qué...Jonas que...- Isak balbuceaba. 

-Callate dejame terminar. Tengo que hacer esto por el bien de todos.- Soltó un gran suspiro.- Recuerdas cuando Even nos dijo que le gustan los chicos y chicas, pues en ese tiempo él lo dijo para ti y que tal vez también podrías tal vez fijarte en él como más que un amigo pero no sucedió nada. Desde que terminó lo de Sonja él admitió que al principio si se juntaba con ella también podría ser que te daría celos o que al menos ganaría un poco de tu atención, pero en su lugar empezaste a relacionarte con Chris.- Isak solo lo veía atónito

-Luego reconoció que Sonja no era tan mala y le agradaba así que intentó olvidarte, pero por obvias razones no pudo. Así que cuando Sonja se fue, él empezó a recordar todos los sentimientos que había tratado de enterrar pero al final lo alcanzaron. Él estaba triste por tanto tiempo pero ya sabes que Even no lo demuestra.- Isak no sabía que pensar, su cabeza giraba, se sentía tan mareado por todas las palabras que se mezclaban alrededor, lo bueno era que estaba sentado porque si no caería al piso. 

-Even no es igual a otra persona que podría estar con cualquiera y seguir adelante. Even necesita tener sentimientos reales con alguien que le corresponda porque él es así. Por eso yo te molestaba con intentar salir con alguien seriamente, porque Even no podría estar contigo si sabía que solo sería otra persona más con la que te acostabas.- Quería gritar, llorar o romper algo, pero sabía que su cerebro no se lo permitiría. 

-Quería demostrarle a Even que podrías tener la iniciativa de cambiar de opinión y que a lo mejor él quisiera darse una oportunidad contigo. Pero cuando el trato que planeamos fallo, Even aceptó salir con Mikael, ya que él siempre le insistía y ya sabes lo demás.- No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Sus oídos transmitían a su cabeza todos estos descubrimientos pero se negaba a creer que era verdad. Cómo podía llegar a ser tan tonto.

-Mierda Jonas...yo lo siento. Creo que no me había dado cuenta de muchas cosas.- No pudo evitar contener un gran suspiro.- La otra vez que te ví con Eva pensé en lo genial que sería tener a alguien pero siempre he tenido miedo de encontrarlo. Es absurdo ya sé, pero mi cabeza me aleja de ese tipo de pensamientos aunque sienta en mi corazón que estoy equivocado- Nunca había dicho estas palabras en voz alta, ni siquiera para su propia conciencia.- Sabes todo lo que ha pasado con mi familia, con mi mamá y...y no pensé que alguna vez iba enamorarme de alguien más o que alguien me querría. 

Jonas rodeó a Isak en un abrazo y este empezó a temblar bajo sus brazos. Isak se pensaba de pronto tan pequeño que sentia que si dejaba de abrazar a su amigo se derrumbaria. Ellos no se soltaron hasta que Jonas se movió hacía atrás un poco para sostener los hombros de Isak y lo vio a los ojos tan de cerca que parecía que veía algunas de sus pecas. 

-Isak tú eres amado. Mereces ser amado por alguien más, que tu lo ames igualmente. Y nunca estarás solo, porque estaré aquí contigo siempre que lo necesites.- En ese momento Isak se permitió creer que todo eso era real, que Jonas le había dicho a Isak que Even también lo amaba o que Jonas amaba a Isak. Por lo que se sintió tan feliz que empezó a llorar de nuevo encima de su mejor amigo. 

Esa noche envió una lechuza a la casa de Even:

_Lo siento tanto._

_I.V._

Él no recibió una respuesta. 

  
Sincerarse con Jonas habia sido una de las mejores cosas que le había pasado, pero también sentía que el tiempo lo oprimia y que pasaba tan lento. El resto de las vacaciones las paso con su familia pero ahora se sentía diferente, era como que el universo estaba de su lado y por primera vez pensó que todo estaría bien. 

Llegó a la estación del tren para regresar a la escuela, estaba ansioso de ver a sus amigos, tanto que sus palmas sudaban aunque la temperatura estuviera a menos grados. 

No había visto a Jonas pero no sé preocupó tanto porque lo vería en cualquier momento, avanzó hasta un compartimento del tren y vio a Eva, sola, en uno de ellos. Se metió en el compartimento pero en cuanto vio a su amiga, sus cosas rebotaron en el suelo con un fuerte golpe. 

-Eva, ¿qué pasó?- Podía ver los ojos llorosos de su amiga, estaba algo roja por el frío e Isak se acercó más a su lado. 

No dijo nada solo se quedó quieta, hasta estar un poco más tranquila.-Mi familia intenta armar un matrimonio para mi porque descubrieron que estoy viendo a Jonas.- Ella empezó a llorar más e Isak la abrazo. No podía creer lo absurdo que sonaba eso pero no significaba que no fuera verdad. 

-Pero ¿qué puedes hacer? , ¿qué podríamos hacer? - Isak no sabía que decir dejó que su cerebro soltara lo que al parecer eran preguntas. 

-Tendré que dejar de verme con Jonas hasta que salgamos de la escuela.-No podía creer lo que sucedía, su vida parecía todo una novela adolescente. 

Jonas llegó al compartimento que compartía con Eva, pero pronto vio que algo estaba mal. Sin decir nada empezó a soltar lágrimas en silencio. 

-Jonas esta bien, siéntate un momento.- Este se sento en sillón y miro a Eva, ella no lo miraba de regreso. 

-Lo siento Jonas.- Ahora Eva había empezado a llorar más, y con trabajo pronunció estas palabras. 

Jonas ahora volteo hacia Isak y mecia su cabeza de lado a lado cada vez mas.- No. No. No. No. Esto no está pasando. 

Isak se sentía tan mal por Jonas, él si había intentado estar con Eva a pesar de saber cómo podría terminar, incluso el mismo se sintió tan cobarde. 

-Jonas por favor...no llores. Será solo hasta terminar la escuela y...y te prometo que lo arreglare.- Ahora su amigo buscó los ojos de Eva, cuando los encontró sonrió tristemente. 

Ella se levantó y beso a Jonas rápidamente en los labios, salió del compartimento con sus maletas en la mano. Jonas no parecía moverse ni un centímetro, parecía que había dejado de respirar también. 

-Amigo yo estaré contigo, no importa lo que pase. Jonas escuchame, no importa. Todo estará bien.- Isak estaba tan asombrado, no había puesto ni un pie en la escuela y el drama ya estaba rodeandolos.

Había pasado una semana desde su ingreso, Eva y Jonas solo hablaban en clase de transfiguración donde eran equipo, Even seguia alrededor de Mikael solo que ahora no había visto que demostraran afecto en público, Isak no había hablado con él todavía pero tampoco sabía que hacer ya que Even ni siquiera había respondido a su carta de disculpa. 

Jonas parecía más distraído y afligido, generalmente él siempre es muy dedicado a cada clase y cada trabajo pero ahora parecía que no le interesaba mucho progresar en sus tareas. Isak estaba muy preocupado por él, no tenía idea de como ayudarle pero seguia teniendo en mente sus problemas. 

Se aproximaban los últimos partidos de Quidditch por lo que estaba presionado por ayudar a su equipo a trabajar correctamente y entrenar lo suficiente para que tuvieran posibilidad de llegar al final. 

A veces se encontraba con el otro buscador y capitán de Slytherin practicando en la pista, Even también estaba practicando con ellos. 

Aun así Isak trato de concentrarse en sus asuntos y se abstuvo de mirar hacia el otro equipo de Quidditch. 

El mes término bastante rápido, consiguieron varios trabajos y tareas, estudiaban demasiado, el clima era más fresco, los alumnos seguían cansados e Isak estaba nervioso ya que la final de la Copa de Quidditch podría estar tan cerca ahora. 

-Jonas.- Le habló a su amigo que estaba así lado sentado en una mesa de la biblioteca.- ¿tienes los efectos de la poción de Felix Felixis?- Buscaban información para poder terminar sus ensayos de pociones. 

-Sí, aquí estaba en el libro.- Le pasó el libro y pudo leer que un efecto de la poción era que te daba suerte en todo lo que te propusieras. Isak pensó que ojala tuviera un poco para poder hablar con Even finalmente. Lo había pensado mucho pero todavía tenía la incertidumbre de no saber bien si lo que le diría a Even era lo correcto. No quería lastimar aun más lo que quedaba de ellos. 

Cuando acabaron las conclusiones de la tarea era bastante tarde por lo que huyeron de inmediato a cenar, aunque estaban exhaustos también tenían mucha hambre. Tomaron varios alimentos hasta que quedaron satisfechos. Desde la mesa podía ver que entre los slytherins faltaban Mikael y Even, la cabeza pelirroja de Eva estaba sola. Se sintió mal por tener que dejar su amiga abandonada, pero no quería arruinar las posibilidades de que alguien fuera con la idea de que Eva seguía juntándose con ellos y sus padres se enteraran. 

Dejaron su mesa para subir a dormir a la habitación, Jonas le estaba contando lo que tendría que estudiar en Runas para su examen final, todo lo que Isak entendió fue que era agotador. Mientras subían las escaleras vio una cabeza rubia subir a toda velocidad, podría jurar que era Even. 

-Oye creo que olvide algo, te veo arriba.- Mientras Jonas subía a la torre de Gryffindor, Isak bajaba para tomar otro rumbo hacia las escaleras donde vio a Even. 

Descubrió que estas iban hacia la torre de astronomía, la última vez que estuvo ahí con Even habían peleado. Sintió que un escalofrío le recurrió la columna vertebral, tal vez era tiempo de arreglar las cosas de una vez por todas. 

Avazo hacia todas las escaleras empinadas que lo dirigían a la torre, a pesar de cansarse su cuerpo le impidió detenerse y ya estaba medio sudado incluso con el frío que estaba presente en el castillo. Después de varias vueltas y miles de escalones llegó hasta el final donde se encontraba la habitación donde se daba la clase de astronomía, estaba prohibido ir allí fuera de clase pero hasta ahora nadie lo había descubierto. 

Se veía oscuro por la noche que se extendía a lo largo del cielo, solo había unas pocas antorchas que iluminaban muy tenue la habitación. 

Even estaba justo allí solo, observando fijamente hacia afuera del balcón, sentado en el suelo sosteniendo sus piernas y una manta que lo cubria sobre los hombros, la luz de la luna reflejaba brillos dorados por todo su rostro, su cabello parecia oro muy reluciente desde donde se había quedado parado Isak. 

Su mirada reflejaba lo centrado que estaba en sus pensamientos, no queria interrumpirlo pero su imagen lo cautivo, no podía dejar de observarlo. Sin darse cuenta se quedó parado ahí por un tiempo. 

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Even de repente habló, Isak salió de su ensoñacion y se preguntó inmediatamente cómo Even sabía que era él. 

-Sí.- Es lo único que salió de su boca, algo tímida por la culpabilidad que sentía de haber sido capturado viendo a su amigo. 

-¿Por qué no me besas?- El estupor se había adueñado de su cuerpo, ya se había acercado unos pasos más hacia Even pero sus palabras hicieron qué se atascara cómo hace unos segundos lo había hecho. 

Igualmente no pudo responder al instante, solo podía pensar qué clase de pregunta le estaba haciendo Even, porqué le preguntaba eso ahora. Tampoco podia dejar de pensar en lo increíblemente bien que se veía a través de lo pocos destellos de luz que brillaban en varias direcciones. 

A pesar de tener toda clase de pensamientos arremolinados en su cabeza la mayoría sobre besar a Even, solo alcanzó a preguntar.- ¿Puedo besarte?

Isak sabía que quería besar a Even, quería estar con él, quería abrazarlo, estar en contacto con él todo lo posible, pero aún estaba inseguro de tener permiso de hacer eso, ya que al final Even seguía siendo su amigo. Su cabeza le creo un conflicto en el que por alguna razón se sentía prohibido hacer algún movimiento para tocar a Even. 

Even se paro del suelo rápidamente, por lo que la manta se deslizó por el suelo, se aproximo tan lento, como si fuera una criatura temerosa de confiar en un humano. - Isak, quiero que me quieras besar tan mal...que ni siquiera tengas que preguntar.- Even soltó eso tan calmado y con tanto cuidado, como si sus palabras fueran tan frágiles que tenía miedo de romperlas al contacto con el silencio. Seguía avanzado lentamente hasta Isak. 

Este de repente se sentía tan hechizado con la presencia de Even, esta vez podría sentir que se sentía especial, nacio un sentimiento de que próximamente deberia estar en contacto con él lo más pronto posible, pero casi al llegar a su lado tuvo tanto temor, como si fuera algo desconocido. 

Si se acercaba mas sus narices chocarian, se observaban muy de cerca a los ojos, cosa que nunca habían hecho antes.

Isak no podía creer que se perdiera esta oportunidad de poder apreciar el tipo de profundidad que sus pupilas demostraban, instantáneamente su único deseo fue el poder perderse en ellos, de pronto no tuvo tanto miedo de probar esta extraña sensación que emergía en su estómago. 

Even no podía creer que fuera tan palpable la cercanía entre sus cuerpos, casi podía sentir latir sus corazones como uno solo. Su interior parecia que estaba ardiendo hasta el exterior. 

Aun cuando quisieran tanto juntarse debidamente, sus cuerpos no se los permitían, llegaron a creer que estaban bajo un hechizo de petrificación, aunque podían escuchar sus respiraciones en sintonía. 

Pronto se estaban acercando tan lentamente que parecía un efecto del tiempo el ir tan despacio, como si hubiera suficientes minutos para estos chicos y que finalmente cumplieran su ilusión de cercania, sus labios se tocaban tan calidos al tacto. 

Pero como si toda la magia se esfumarse y el tiempo se normalizaba, se separaron tan rápido como escucharon el ruido.

  
Era sábado, la costumbre era quedarse en cama, perder el desayuno y que Jonás le llevará algún platillo, pero ese día Isak se había levantado antes, en realidad era demasiado temprano. 

El amanecer estaba ocurriendo afuera, en cuanto despertó recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior con Even, su cabeza lo repetía una y otra vez pero esta vez su mente estaba en blanco. Lo único que podía pensar eran las palabras de Even, ellos juntando sus cuerpos y el maldito ruido que los asustó. 

La gata de Filch, la señora Norris rondaba cerca por lo que en cuanto la vieron se echaron a correr antes de que los descubrieran en la zona prohibida del castillo. Al principio se sintió con rabia por arruinar el momento que había estado esperando desde hace tiempo, pero a la vez se dio cuenta que podría haber resultado peor ya que Even todavía seguía con Mikael. 

Conociendolo bien, Even no se perdonaría haber engañado a alguna pareja. También le dio una nueva perspectiva en la que pensar, ya que al enterarse de los movimientos que había planeado Even sobre Isak y que salieran mal, lo hacia sentirse culpable de haber lastimado de esa manera a Even. 

Esta vez tendría que estar demasiado seguro de querer esto, tendría que convencerse a si mismo que quería estar con Even, porque no soportaría lastimarlo de nuevo, si lo hiciera no podría vivir con ello. 

Toda la mañana se la paso sentado en una silla junto a la chimenea, pensando, analizando y resolviendo finalmente su problema. Hasta que llegó la hora de almorzar. 

-¡Isak! Merlin amigo, me asuste que no estuvieras durmiendo.- Isak había subido los pies a la silla y se abrazaba las piernas contra su pecho. Volteo cuando vio que Jonás le hablaba desde las escaleras, todavía llevaban el pijamas. 

-Sí, es solo que no pude dormir bien.- Su amigo se sentó en otro asiento a su lado, de pronto se veía preocupado. 

-¿Otra vez no puedes dormir? ¿Te acompaño con la señora Pomfrey?- Jonas colocó una mano sobre la rodilla de Isak, sintió su calor reconfortante incluso si era solo su palma de la mano. 

-Gracias pero no. No me refiero a eso.- Isak no le había contado lo sucedido con Even la noche anterior.- Es solo que pasó algo ayer...con Even. 

-Oh. ¿Entonces quieres hablar de ello?- Él no miraba directamente a Jonás desde que llegó, su mirada se dirigía solo al humeante fuego de la chimenea. 

-Mejor luego, bajemos a desayunar.- Se levantaron y fueron al gran salón donde los esperaban los deliciosos platillos del desayuno. 

Después de que comieron varios cereales y tostadas hablaron sobre el Quidditch y algunos libros interesantes que había estado leyendo Jonas. 

-En serio, la sección prohibida básicamente esta llena de magia oscura y antigua. No sé si debería ser legal que estuviera expuesta en la escuela.- Jonás tomo un sorbo de jugo y luego habló más despacio. 

-Entonces quieres ir a la sala común y jugar un poco de ajedrez.- Isak no estaba seguro de que tuviera ganas, pero no quería volver a sus pensamientos revoltosos. 

-Sí, vamos.- Avanzaron a través del salon hasta las escaleras. En el cuadro de la señora gorda dijeron la contraseña 'kossegruppa' y entraron para encontrar a Eva sentada en el sofá. 

Ella los vio entrar y se levantó rápidamente. Jonas podríamos, podríamos hablar en privado.- Isak podía ver a su amigo algo paralizado pero de repente asentio varias veces y salió subieron a su habitación. 

Isak se quedó en acostado en la sala común, su mente ya estaba más tranquila de lo que había sido previamente, sintió el sillón más cómodo de lo normal, se quedó dormido en cuanto se callaba cada vez más su respiración. 

Finalmente faltaban unos días para la final de Quidditch, Isak estaba tan nervioso y feliz porque habían pasado a la final contra Hufflepuff, trabajo tanto con su equipo para poder llevarlos a la final que parecía una locura, él había logrado eso y se sentía diferente. Los días finalmente habían sido tan tranquilos aún cuando quedaban exámenes y el partido, pero Isak no se sentía tan cargado de preocupaciones. Algo le decía que todo iba a estar bien y solo se centraba en eso, no sabía de donde provenía tanto positividad, igualmente no se inquieto. 

Jonas y Eva habían vuelto ahora a la vista de todos, Eva había explicado que su padre la cambiaría de colegio si no dejaba a Jonas, no quería abandonar la escuela así que le hizo caso, lo que le rompió el corazón también pero sabía que Jonas la esperaría lo que fuera. Finalmente su madre convenció a su padre que la dejara terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts, así que por lo pronto había un obstáculo menos, a simple vista podías ver a Eva y Jonas tan unidos y enamorados, cualquier obstáculo que combatían los hacia verse más fuertes, lo que hizo creer a Isak que a pesar de las ideas de la familia de Eva, no podrían destruir lo que habian construido juntos tan pronto. 

Por otro lado, Isak nunca había hablado con Even sobre lo que paso en la torre de astronomía, lo único que se comentó fue que ese día Even había terminado con Mikael. 

Igualmente no hizo nada después de enterarse, solo quería estar junto a Even incluso si por lo pronto seguían siendo amigos. Tenía esa sensación de que ambos estaban enterados de los sentimientos por el otro, sin embargo no habían hecho nada todavía, no había prisa alguna, solo lo dejaron flotando en la superficie. 

Even había vuelto a ser más Even de lo que había sido los últimos meses, se veía más contento y menos arrugado o intranquilo. Eso hizo que Isak se sintiera relajado, las cosas parecian ir bien por lo pronto. 

Sería el último juego entre Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, ambos eran igual de buenos, solo tenían que incluir las mejores estrategias para tener ventaja en el partido. 

Los Hufflepuff empezaron rudo pero los de Gryffindor muy pronto los alcanzaron. 

Estaban empatando 50 a 50 puntos, Isak no había visto la snitch todavía, tenía tanto entusiasmo que su visión de encontrar la pelota era tan clara, ningún momento tuvo dificultades solo trataba de huir de varias bludgers pero en general estaba decidido a ganar. El otro buscador era William, el mismo William que era mejor amigo de Chris, lo había topado en varias ocasiones y parecía gentil. 

Ambos estaban muy atentos al cielo, en cuanto veían brillo volaban en su escoba pero hasta ahora solo habían sido especulaciones. Entonces Isak vio algo amarillo del otro lado de la pista, monto a alta velocidad para llegar hasta allá, el otro buscador también había seguido a Isak. 

La pelota flotaba a gran velocidad a través de otros jugadores por lo que intentaron no chocar con ellos, subió rápidamente y bajo cerca de los aros, atravesandolos varias veces, Isak paso cerca y una quaffle que iba en dirección a anotacion golpeo su hombro y desvío su dirección a la snitch, trato de estabilizarse y buscar rápidamente el brillo dorado. 

Entonces mientras buscaba con la vista hacia todas direcciones, la bola había hecho una vuelta rápida al evitar ser atrapada casi chocando con Isak, a lo que reaccionó en instinto y lo hizo. 

Atrapó la snitch. 

Isak Valtersen atrapó la snitch por lo que Gryffindor gana a 230 puntos contra 80 de Hufflepuff. 

Mientras miraba atónito a la pelota entre sus manos, había un silencio en su mente a lo que le asustó un poco cuando llegaron sus compañeros y lo abrazaron muy fuertemente gritando 'ganamos', 'lo hiciste bien'. 

Como es costumbre había una gran celebración en la sala común de Gryffindor por la victoria. Isak había sido cargado por sus compañeros a través de la pista y una vez más en el centro de la fiesta en la sala.   
No podía dejar de sonreír, se sentía genial, había sido su primer año como capitán y lo habia logrado, ganaron la copa. También había cierto sentimiento de alivio en su pecho. 

La sala estaba hecha una buena reunión, había comida de las cocinas, bastante cerveza mantequilla para todos, incluso había estudiantes de otras casas que se unieron, conjuraron varios fuegos artificiales con formas de león que rondaban por el techo y atravesaban toda la sala, había un ambiente particularmente agradable a pesar del ruido que se acumulaba. 

Desde la perspectiva de Isak por unos segundos pudo ver todo en camara lenta, las personas gritaban, bailaban y parecían tan eufóricos y dichosos. Su cabeza dio varias vueltas hasta que vio cierto rubio con un sueter gris, miro unos segundos y se acercó a él. 

Sus oídos se ensordecieron, Even lo miro, se encontró con sus ojos azules y en cuanto lo alcanzó no hizo más que empujar sus labios casi desesperadamente, pero no duro mucho porque sus pies volvieron unos pasos hacia atrás para ver la reacción del otro chico. 

En la habitación algunos se habían dado cuenta de lo que pasó, incluso parecía que se hacían a un lado para dejar a la pareja en el medio y de inmediato se encontraban a la vista de todos, pero Isak no percibia ningunos de los otros ojos más que los de el slytherin frente a él. 

Así como tan pronto abandono el tacto de sus labios, Even parecía sorprendido pero antes de poder decir algo, ya estaban conectados en otro beso igual, esta vez más lento pero podía sentirlo en todo su cuerpo, sus lenguas pronto se conocieron y parecía que no iban a soltarse nunca, pero una vez más la falta de aire los obligó a separarse. 

Isak nunca había experimentado un beso como ese, nunca se había preocupado antes por aguantar tanto la respiración que si no fuera por su cerebro seguiría en contacto con Even. 

No podía explicar lo que sentía por dentro en ese momento, parecía que sus corazón explotaría, que su estómago vibraba al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo, su mente se sintió nublada de excitación y no podía pensar en otra cosa que ojalá se volvieran a tocar pronto.

Even parecía igual de deslumbrado, su mirada buscaba los ojos de Isak y este se sintió algo tímido, incluso cuando hace unos segundos sabía que todo el mundo podia mirarlos. 

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, el ambiente estaba apaciguado, se sentían cómodos en las miradas del otro por lo que se refugiaron ahí unos segundos más hasta que alguien empezó a aplaudir, pronto salió de su burbuja y se percató como todos en la sala aplaudian y aclamaban. 

Volteo a ver a todos los de Gryffindor, vio a varios jugadores que solo asentían hacia él en aprobación, luego vio a Jonas y Eva que sonrían muy ampliamente. Actuo aturdido por la situación que le rodeaba, pero su cuerpo reacciono al instante cuando una mano en su hombro se portaba tan cuidadosamente, sabía a quien pertenecia.

No pudo evitar sonreír y voltear hacia el chico rubio que le provocaba tanto con tan poco contacto. 

-Vamos.- Even dijo por encima de las otras voces que los rodeaban e Isak no se permitió titubear. No importaba a donde iban, lo que iban a hacer, porque sabía que era Even, estaba con Even y todo podría sentirse posible a su alrededor. 

.・。.・゜✭・

La mañanas en verano eran tan reconfortantes, afuera el tiempo era soleado, azulado y despejado, por todos lados brotaban rayos dorados que mantenían calidos hasta los rincones más alejados. 

Pero todo era aún más perfecto cuando sentía su cuerpo a lado, el calor que propagaba hacia su piel era correcto, el tacto era suave y a la vez áspero, adoraba poder tener todos sus sentidos en funcionamiento porque se volvieron tan importantes que no los cambiaria por nada últimamente. 

Isak pasaba sus labios y lengua a través del estómago de su novio, subiendo y bajando tentadoramente, chupo su cuello donde se sentía más refugiado que en cualquier otro lugar en el mundo, subió hasta sus labios tan cuidadosamente, los mojó antes de besarlos y traspaso lentamente por toda el área de piel expuesta. 

Even seguía adormilado pero en cuanto noto los dulces labios que se encontraban tan cerca, no dudó en tomarlos como tantas veces había hecho y nunca se cansaba de hacerlo. Abrio la boca para permitir la entrada de la lengua de su chico, tan húmeda y deliciosa contra su boca, su lengua probaba y probaba sin nunca arrepentirse de la sensación que producía en su cuerpo, se estremecia cada vez más y no podía ignorar la excitación que se creaba en su interior. 

Tuvo que dejar la acción para poder hablar.- Isak si sigues así no podremos dejar la cama.- Beso su frente y sus rizos que colgaban tan despreocupadamente en varios lados de su cara casi cubriendola. 

-No podemos simplemente quedarnos aquí para siempre.- Even no pudo dejar de lado la sensación que surgió cuando las palabras recorrieron hasta el fondo de su mente. Él amaba a Isak, Isak lo amaba de vuelta, eso era suficiente, por supuesto que una promesa eterna le parecía poco con el tiempo que estaba dispuesto a compartir con su chico. Así que no dudaba ni siquiera en su mente. 

-Claro que sí, sí es contigo lo hare todo.- Isak parecía conocer lo que Even estaba diciendo, incluso sí solo eran palabras entre ellos reconocían cuando era real. Even no hablaba en broma, lo que hizo que el corazón de Isak se llenará más de emoción, pareció que esta sensación ocurria solo cuando estaba con él y no podía creer las tantas veces que le había sucedido. 

-Pero sabes, deberíamos bajar. Pronto empezará la celebración de tu cumpleaños.- Estarian celebrando el cumpleaños de Isak en la casa de Even, incluso invitaron algunos amigos de la escuela. 

-Lo sé, pero también quiero celebrar aqui, contigo.- Isak empezó a besar la cara de Even muy tranquilamente. 

Even sabía que cedería a los deseos de Isak como siempre pero esta vez estaba enfocado en que se hiciera correctamente esta fiesta, había planeado cada detalle, incluso tenia algo de nervios. En la pelea interior que resulto porque Isak no paraba de besarle los hombros, se paro de inmediato. 

-¡Oye!- Isak exclamó enojado aunque sabía que en realidad no lo estaba tanto. Even lo ignoro y se acercó a su armario cerca de la cama donde se encontraban tirados. 

-Tengo un regalo para ti.- Así que saco una caja adornada por tonos azules y amarillos, la había decorado el mismo. Se sentía bastante orgulloso. 

Ahora Isak volteo a ver a Even con ojos ilusionados, entonces se sentó en la cama y Even dejó la caja a un lado. Su novio la tomó y dandose cuenta que la había adornado a mano, trato de abrirla con todo el cuidado posible. 

Dentro había un suéter tejido color verde esmeralda, se veía tan elegante pero a la vez estaba tan suave. Se dio cuenta que era el mismo que traía puesto, solo que ese le pertenecía a Even. Así que volteo a ver los ojos azules que lo observaban. 

-Así que quieres que deje de usar tu sueter.- Era cierto que desde que empezaron a salir Isak llevaba el suéter de Even a todos lados, se lo ponía siempre que podia porque simplemente era su cosa favorita en el mundo, que al mismo tiempo sentía como si su novio lo abrazara todo el tiempo, así que cuando se encontraba solo el suéter a veces lo consolaba.

Even sonrió y dijo.- Claro que no tonto, este suéter es para mi, yo te estoy regalando el suéter que llevas puesto.- Isak no pudo soportarlo y se acercó a besar a su novio, no podia creer que estaba con él, parecía uno de los tanto sueños que había tenido en el pasado. 

-Gracias. Es el mejor regalo que me han dado.- Pronto se dejaron caer de nuevo en la cama y seguían besandose sin parar, nunca era suficiente cercanía entre ellos. Ambos pensaban en lo afortunados que eran por tenerse él uno al otro, no lo cambiarían por nada. 

Entonces solo se acurrucan aún mas cercanos, ambos respiraban en sintonía con sus pechos sueltos porque parecía que el aire transitaba de maravilla, el entorno en que se desenvolvía era liviano. 

Even sentía la suavidad de su propio suéter al pasar sus manos por el cuerpo de Isak, tenía este sentimiento como si explotara felicidad desde su interior, su novio lo hacía sentir se esa manera. 

Se sentía increíble. 

Las palabras permanecían en sus pensamientos, los toques despertaban sentimientos, el amor que desbordaban, las promesas que sostenían, se convirtieron casi tan mágicos como el mundo en que habitaban.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, es mi primera historia así que no sé si este escrito correctamente pero espero que les guste.   
> Alt er Love


End file.
